The New Gerneration of Crossing Jordan
by JordanAndWoodyHoyt
Summary: This is about Jordan Cavanaugh Hoyt great great grandaughter. They have made the moon a new place to live. Its a simi Sci Fi I know Crossing Jordan isnt but I was a brain storm. Please read and review.


Moon the year is 3015. Im thinking there's a case you detective has been working on for the past year and its a serial killer. My character is a Medical Examiner/Forensic just arrived on the moon one of the best of her possition and she been sent to help you as the 30th body has been found this guy is a wanna be Jack the Ripper. And her last victom witch she isnt telling eany one was the one person that took care of her she about 10 years older then my character they went threw a orphanage together and she turned to drugs after they turned of age and went in to selling her body.

Both her parents died in a car accident when she was 12 years of age she was raised in a orphange were they abused the children and treated them like shit. In the orphanage you had to watch you own back it was rare to have a big brother or sister in this place. Most of the kids parents have either died, was abused or parents are in jail for some bad crime her father was a Captin of the Homicide Unit in New York. Her mother was a stay at home mom but befor she got pregnat she was a medical examiner she got pregnat when she was 39 with my character there only child her father was 45 when she was born.

She did good in school all her life it made her forget about the beating and the abuse at the orphanage and it was the only time she didnt half to be there was when she had to be in public school it was a law and the orphanage had to obey it. The abuse were by smart people that made sure the bruses would be some were that the teachers couldnt see but to be honest it was more mental abuse. When I was 18 I was free I was a legal age by law well I got some good scollarships i had studied about my mothers job proffesion of forensic and medical examiner and I thaught id follow in her foot steps. I graduated at the top of my class.

When braught to the Orphanage it was a big run down ugly place it was gray and looked cold when i was tooken to the girls side and were the bunk beeds were in roles i was put at the very back i took the bottom and on top was a girl named Alexis and she became the only person i could trust i was raised to be a gental person by my parents but i had to start over cause you had to protect you self and be smart and sneaky to survivy the orphanage so Alexis showed me how to be a street kid as she put it or a getto kid. I had to learn to watch my back and make sure ever thing i wanted was somthing i needed and then find away to get it. At the age of 14 she became 18 and i found out she had goten in to drugs and selling her body so she could pay for the drugs and i promised my self that i wanted to be more then that i wanted to make sure i was like my dad and mom held a job to help people the victums and the victums loved ones.

I graduated at 26 and I was street smart from the way I was raised after my parents died. I decided to work for the city of New York City at the city Morg next to the CSI building. I worked bodys and the evadince and helped the detectives solve peoples murder or if they just commited a suicide. Alot of the people that didnt work with CSI or Medical Examiners thaught were are work was stupid but hey all point you to some Homicide Detectives and thell tell you diffrent. Well I worked in New York City tell I was 28 then I was sent to the moon were I am know headed I found out that my big sister from the orphanage had been murdered I also know that she had headed down the wrong rode when she became off age but I owed her to help this ass hole who was on a killing sprea and took her life.

Moon the year is 3015. I'm thinking there's a case you detective has been working on for the past year and its a serial killer. My character is a Medical Examiner/Forensic just arrived on the moon one of the best of her position and she been sent to help you as the 30th body has been found this guy is a wan na be Jack the Ripper. And her last victim witch she isn't telling any one was the one person that took care of her she about 10 years older then my character they went threw a orphanage together and she turned to drugs after they turned of age and went in to selling her body.

Both her parents died in a car accident when she was 12 years of age she was raised in a orphanage were they abused the children and treated them like shit. In the orphanage you had to watch you own back it was rare to have a big brother or sister in this place. Most of the kids parents have either died, was abused or parents are in jail for some bad crime her father was a Captain of the Homicide Unit in New York. Her mother was a stay at home mom but before she got pregnant she was a medical examiner she got pregnant when she was 39 with my character there only child her father was 45 when she was born.

She did good in school all her life it made her forget about the beating and the abuse at the orphanage and it was the only time she didn't half to be there was when she had to be in public school it was a law and the orphanage had to obey it. The abuse were by smart people that made sure the bruises would be some were that the teachers couldn't see but to be honest it was more mental abuse. When I was 18 I was free I was a legal age by law well I got some good scollarships i had studied about my mothers job profession of forensic and medical examiner and I thought id follow in her foot steps. I graduated at the top of my class.

When brought to the Orphanage it was a big run down ugly place it was gray and looked cold when i was taken to the girls side and were the bunk beeds were in roles i was put at the very back i took the bottom and on top was a girl named Alexis and she became the only person i could trust i was raised to be a gentle person by my parents but i had to start over cause you had to protect you self and be smart and sneaky to survive the orphanage so Alexis showed me how to be a street kid as she put it or a getto kid. I had to learn to watch my back and make sure ever thing i wanted was something i needed and then find away to get it. At the age of 14 she became 18 and i found out she had gotten in to drugs and selling her body so she could pay for the drugs and i promised my self that i wanted to be more then that i wanted to make sure i was like my dad and mom held a job to help people the victims and the victims loved ones.

I graduated at 26 and I was street smart from the way I was raised after my parents died. I decided to work for the city of New York City at the city Morg next to the CSI building. I worked bodes and the evidence and helped the detectives solve peoples murder or if they just committed a suicide. Alot of the people that didn't work with CSI or Medical Examiners thought were are work was stupid but hey all point you to some Homicide Detectives and they'll tell you different. Well I worked in New York City tell I was 28 then I was sent to the moon were I am know headed I found out that my big sister from the orphanage had been murdered I also know that she had headed down the wrong rode when she became off age but I owed her to help this ass hole who was on a killing spree and took her life.

Thou when some people go threw stress like losing there parents and being brought in to some place they don't know. There is a possibility that there minds might gain or lose something for her she became telepathic and telekinetic. She kept it to her self because she was scared she would be seen as a freak and treated worse but she did practice when no one was around and she trained her skills to be strong. She learned how to go deep in ones mind to see what they were thinking there were some she could thou some people could block there thoughts. She was able to train on how heavy she could lift like a body builder she worked her mind hard to train it to be come stronger and she sure did get it strong.

When in collage she never told any one of her gifts she wanted to get recognized with out using them only when it was a dire need did she use them. She trained in detective work a little she was good at profiling a criminal or any one she met. But her toping was science and medical prociders she learned ever thing there was to do with bones and how they work and what ever one of them were called. When she came out of the school with honors she went were she was raised in New York City, NY. Were she worked for the police department as a forensic and medical examiner and they had a big case 3 bodies were given to her but they were all bone and it took them long time but with her help and in put they put the ass hole behind bars for abusing his 3 daughters and killing them.

She worked hard for 2 years at the New York City precinct and medical examiners office. She got on the field training witch was something she didnt get much in the collage. The worse part was telling the loved ones when they found out that there victim had family or friends and having to go to them and tell them how that person died you could see the loss and heart breaking in those hearts. I mean some times when we told the killer cause they were family you could tell some of them didn't know how to act they were no remorse no morning and that was awful you had to be really messed up in the head to kill some one and not feel bad you killed some one. She remember one case they found a child that was kidnapped she was only about 8 and the other one was about 12 and they had been raped, gagged, and killed and there mother and father It brought her near tears just to see those parents she had lost hers at 12 so she felt for them in away to lose those 2.

After 2 years of working her ass of in New York she was transferred to the Moon they needed volunteers but she only went cause there was this case that caught her eye this guy was a repeat of "Jack The Ripper" but we called him the "Moon Ripper" his last victim was Alexis and i was her only loved one it seemed and i was going to make sure the person that killed her was going to get what was coming to them. So Alexis soul could rest and go on to were ever souls go. I mean even when you die and are buried and you were murdered i don't think you body goes on tell the person who did this to you was punished in some way. So i was going to bring justice to her murder and he had done to all these other weman there was at least 19 other weman he had been at this for a year there might be more that we haven't found yet. But he was smart and he was damn good not a single clue to who he was or why he did this i had a small profile on him but that was in tell i get there i wont have much.


End file.
